Joke
by doofenshmirtzevilincemployee
Summary: Phineas. Isabella. April Fool's Day. What do you get when you put them together? Problems, that's what. Now read it, before I give too much away... :D Rated T because I'm absolutely paranoid, although it could probably pass as K .


**I'm HERE! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! I just had a FANTASTIC idea for an April Fools Day sort of thing!**

**It makes me so happy that I'm having a small dance attack right now.**

**If I say too much, I'll give it away… so just read it!**

* * *

><p>Isabella woke up one morning, all smiles. <em>This is it,<em> she thought. _The day I will tell him…_ And she meant it completely. There was no backing out this time. She was going to put her feelings on the line and confess her love to her life-long crush, Phineas Flynn.

She couldn't wait to tell him, so she did what every girl would in her situation. Isabella called Gretchen, her best friend and second-in-command for the Fireside Girls.

"Hey, Gretchen!"

"Morning, chief," yawned Gretchen sleepily. It sounded to Isabella like she had just woken up. Immediately, guilt bubbled up inside her.

"Oh, Gretchen, did I wake you up? I'm so sorry!" Isabella apologized.

"No, no, it's fine," Gretchen assured her. Isabella heard a poorly stifled yawn at the other end of the line. "So, what's up?"

"Gretchen, this is it. I'm going to tell him today," Isabella squealed excitedly. At this point, she was starting to get dressed, pulling her pink dress over her head with one hand while balancing the phone with the other.

"Chief, I don't think that's a good idea."

Isabella froze, now in the process of putting on a sock. "What?"

"It's not a good idea."

Isabella huffed indignantly. "Gretchen, I've been waiting forever to tell Phineas this!" She finished putting on her socks and went to fetch a pink shoe from the closet.

"Chief," said Gretchen, now sounding like she was panicking slightly, "Do you know what day it is?" She sounded so desperate, Isabella was starting to worry.

"Um… Sunday?"

"No! Well, yes, but something else! It's really impor –" Gretchen started to say, but Isabella cut her off.

"Gretchen, I have to tell him today. Otherwise, I might lose my nerve! I have to get over there now. Talk to you later."

"Chief, wait! It's Ap –" Isabella hung up on Gretchen and proceeded to go to Phineas and Ferb's backyard, straightening her bow as she went.

Once there, she announced her presence with her signature "Whatcha doin'?"

Phineas, who was sitting under his tree with Ferb, poring over some blueprints, looked up. "Oh, hi, Isabella. We're trying to figure out what we're gonna do today!"

"Cool," said Isabella distractedly. "Um, Phineas? Can I talk to you? Alone?" she added, with a meaningful glance at Ferb. He gave her a look of pure horror, which Isabella did not understand in the slightest, but Ferb got up and went into the house.

Phineas stood up and walked over to Isabella, who blushed and fidgeted nervously.

"So, what is it you want to tell me?" he asked, politely curious.

"Um…" Isabella twisted her foot in the grass. "There's something I've wanted to tell you for a while… but I've never been able to… and I really need to get it out before I lose it." She took a deep breath before divulging her deepest, darkest secret.

"I love you, Phineas," she said, loudly enough for him to hear. Isabella looked anxiously at the person to whom this comment was intended, waiting for his reaction.

For a second, Phineas Flynn looked utterly shocked. Then he smiled, and laughed. _Laughed._ As though there was anything funny about the situation. As though it had been a joke…

"Good one, Isabella," said Phineas, still smiling.

"Excuse me?"

"Nice joke! April Fools, right? Man, you nearly had me. You're a really good actress, Isabella. I'm impressed." And, still chuckling, he turned and went back to his blueprints. "So, we're trying to decide between a catapult to throw pies into your face, or a water balloon launcher… which do you think we should do?"

He turned to face Isabella, but to his great surprise, she was already gone.

Back in her house, Isabella silently went into her room, tears clouding her eyes. Opened the door to her room and slipped through it, then closed it behind her without a sound. She walked over to her bed and collapsed upon it, letting the tears finally fall.

How could she have been so stupid? To choose _this particular day_ to confess her feelings to Phineas, when he would naturally think it was all a joke? Isabella rolled onto her side and hugged her pillow.

"April Fools, Isabella," she muttered, bursting into sobs.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. I can't believe I just wrote that… It made me both happy and sad.<strong>

**Now, listen, if you want me to post a sequel, which may or may not have a happier ending to it (I'll never tell!), I'll do so. Please review telling me whether I should continue or not! This story will stay a one-shot, so it's marked as complete, but my possible sequel with be multi-chapter.**

**With a plot and stuff. It's really quite impossible for me to not think of a way to make long, epic, multi-chapter stories, so writing one-shots is really hard for me, but I'm practicing.**

**I love you all! In a friendly and non-intimate way!**

**Happy April Fool's Day!**


End file.
